


A Rogue's Halloween

by FreyReh



Series: Rogue Canary Shenanigans [14]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: Killer, Klepto, and Pyro walk into a bar... Part of my #DCTVHalloween Challenge on Tumblr!





	A Rogue's Halloween

For the  **#DCTVHalloween**  Challenge  
Pairing: Rogue Canary (Brotp) Slight Captain Canary  
Setting: Season 1  
Characters: Sara, Leonard, Mick 

.

.

.

“I love Halloween!”

Sara shook her head and fought the smile on her face as Mick eagerly maneuvered his way to the bar. All around her were people dressed up for October thirty-first. It was the one time of year you could be someone else and forget all your troubles you had to face November first. Sara had loved Halloween growing up. Now, with everything that had happened to her since the Gambit, she was indifferent to the holiday. Rip had them in Boston in 1984 following another lead on Savage that had been nothing but a dud. He’d called for them to all go back to the Waverider. However the rogues and the canary had other ideas. Jax had wanted to say out but Martin had put his foot down. Kendra and Ray were somewhere else. Rip was probably melting down and that thought had Sara truly smiling. She turned to her companion, who looked like he’d rather be anywhere else but there. 

“What’s the matter, Crook?” she asked, turning to face him fully, moving with the beat of the music. “Not a fan of Halloween?”

Leonard shrugged.

“Not really my cup of tea.” He nodded his head to the bar and Sara looked over her shoulder to see a ladybug and Cleopatra draped over Mick, who was dressed like a fireman… Which wasn’t far from how he normally dressed. “Mick loves everything about it.”

“I bet he does.” Sara turned back to Leonard. “Even though you refused to dress up you still look like a thief!”

“And you make the most stunning Raggedy Ann,” he said, reaching out to tug at one of her red pigtails. That earned him a playful swat on his hand, which he retracted with a slight grin. He frowned as the music changed, the bass reverberating in his chest. All around him the masses converged, bodies undulating under the flashing lights. The crowd pressing had Sara stepping closer, her front briefly brushing against his before retreating. She looked up at him through her lashes, the red paint on her cheeks and nose almost glowing as she started dancing. He rolled his eyes, standing still, and she grinned. 

“Still don’t want to dance with me, Leonard?”

“I don’t dance.”

“But you like to watch?” she asked, biting her bottom lip.

“Sometimes,” he said, eyes traveling over her, stilling briefly at the swatch of skin at the top of her thigh-high stripped socks and below the hem of her skirt. He had to shake away the images of what he wanted to do to her from his brain. Sara Lance had him acting like some uncontrolled teenager. His hands tingled and he felt a slight patch of sweat at the back of his neck, and he just needed to get away from her before he did something that earned him a snapped neck from Sara Lance. “I’m going to go sit at the bar.”

“Suit yourself,” said Sara, continuing to dance. It took Leonard some time to get out of the crowd, stealing wallets and other items along the way and tucking them in his jacket. He ordered a beer, found a table in the corner of the bar, and was able to finally breathe. He hated crowds. He hated loud music though often depended on it during meetings with partners to drown out their conversations. If it weren’t for the large score he had secured on his person, he’d be in a shittier mood. Though, when people started to realize their wallets were gone in the next few minutes, things would get complicated. 

A commotion at the bar had him looking up in time to see Mick throw a punch. Apparently, the ladybug had a boyfriend. Leonard sighed, sipping his beer while watching Mick take out his aggression on the boyfriend and his friends. He saw a flash of red hair and smiled when seeing Sara standing next to his partner, looking far more lethal than her costume gave her credit for. 

“LET’S FIGHT!” shouted Mick.

Many ran, but some stayed to try and prove themselves. They all ended up on the floor either in pain while cradling something broken, or just outright unconscious. When Leonard heard someone shout out about missing their wallet, that was his cue to leave. He slowly got up from his chair and walked toward Mick and Sara. When the final man ended up on the floor he cleared his throat and soon had two violence-hungry teammates looking at him. 

“Time to go.”

“But we were just starting to enjoy ourselves,” said Sara with a slight pout. 

“Yeah, Boss!”

“And that fun has us on a tight schedule. The police will be here in about three minutes. Let’s go.”

“Fine,” said Sara, stepping over a Tin Man. 

Leonard led the way out of the bar. They were around the corner by the time the first officer showed up. They slithered down an alley, hugged the dark corners, and were soon in the clear. 

“We need to do that again,” said Mick. “But next time, we set the place on fire!”

“Maybe next year,” said Leonard. 

“Or…” 

Sara pointed across the street. There was another bar. Before Leonard could even say no both she and Mick were walking across the street, both admiring a woman dressed like a Playboy Bunny entering the bar before them. Leonard debated on just leaving them on their own. But he was too concerned about Mick starting a fire and Sara stabbing people who even looked at her the wrong way. So, he took the cash out of the wallets he’d stolen, dumped the wallets in the trash, then went across the street for another score—

And to keep an eye on his destructive friends.


End file.
